


Together

by facepalm918



Series: Right In Front of You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Conspiracy, Cute Crap, F/M, Fluff, Intrigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facepalm918/pseuds/facepalm918
Summary: "Did anyone else think that once they started dating they'd fight less?" Octavia groaned from the floor of the living room."But then would it really be true love if they had to stop being true to themselves?" Murphy replied sarcastically.





	1. The Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of my Right In Front of You series. Part 1 is called, Tell Me Like It Is. 
> 
> I Hope you enjoy part two!!!

  "No, Bellamy. I will not change my mind because your opinion is wrong." Clarke's voice rang out from the kitchen in Monty and Jasper's apartment.

 

"Did anyone else think that once they started dating they'd fight less?" Octavia groaned from the floor of the living room.

"But then would it really be true love if they had to stop being true to themselves?" Murphy replied sarcastically as he leaned his head back against the futon where he laid sprawled so that no one else could sit on the one piece of furniture in the whole room.

"I'm with Octavia," Harper sighed, "what are they even fighting about in there?"

 

"Please settle a bet." Bellamy suddenly said from behind the group. All eight heads of their friends turned to watch him walk in to the room with Clarke hot on his heels.

"Do M&M's make popcorn better or just make it "obnoxious to eat?"" Clarke jumped in. She rolled her eyes and emphasized the last part with air quotes, making it obvious to her friends what her opinion was.

"We are not getting into the middle of another one of your weird arguments." Shaw lifted his head off the pillow he was reclining on and fixed them both with an annoyed glare. "Now how about the two of you sit down and shut up so we can start the movie." He dropped his head back down and crossed his arms over his chest which made it clear to everyone that this wasn't up for discussion.

"That's my man, ladies and gentlemen!" Raven shouted from beside him and held up her hand for him to high five.

"You're right." Clarke muttered to Bellamy as they made their way back towards the kitchen, "We need new friends."

Bellamy laughed and they disappeared into the other room once more.

"Twenty bucks they come back out holding hands and acting like they weren't just bickering like an old married couple." Murphy grumbled.

"I'll take that bet." Jasper piped up from the floor where he was leaning against the futon just in front of Murphy. 

When the couple returned they walked in silently and Clarke handed Octavia the bowl of popcorn and M&Ms she had just thrown together. She then followed Bellamy to the futon and shoved at Murphy's legs until he sat up and made room for them to sit down. Clarke leaned her back against Bellamy's side and he draped his arm down her shoulder and over her arm. They sat quietly for a moment and then looked around the room with confusion.

"Are we turning on the movie or what?" Clarke asked as she reached up and laced her fingers with the hand that Bellamy had resting against her arm. No one responded but Jasper leaned forward and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. He rifled through it for a moment before he pulled out a twenty and held it up over his head for Murphy to grab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"We should probably put this on hold until you're sober." Bellamy grinned down at Clarke and though he was a bit blurry and possibly even splitting into two from time to time Clarke was fairly certain her wits were completely about her. Sure, she may not **usually** be the type to just reach up and grab a man's jacket and kiss him like her life depended on it. And the alcohol **may** have pushed her to be a little more brazen, but Clarke was certain this was something she had been wanting to do for quite some time now. _

_"You're no fun." She tried to tease, but it came out slightly slurred and rushed. Bellamy smiled at her again and reached forward to get her keys out of her hands._

_"You may thank me in the morning if you realize you've changed your mind." His deep laugh rumbled all the way to her toes and sent small sparks of happiness buzzing through her entire body. He leaned away from her and the cold air that rushed into the vacant spot seemed to sober her up just enough for her to realize this truly was what she wanted. She grabbed his wrist and waited for him to look over at her. When he finally did Clarke found herself getting lost in the dark liquid pools of his searching eyes....ok, maybe she was still drunk._

_"I won't change my mind, Bellamy." She nearly whispered._

_"I hope not, Princess." He smiled down at her and Clarke felt herself smile back. She had never appreciated the nickname he had graced her with so many years ago, but hearing him say it now so softly made her want to pull him down for another kiss. So that is exactly what she did._

_This time, Clarke found her hands tangling themselves in the thick dark curls that laid carelessly along Bellamy's neck and just behind his ears. She pressed her lips against his with a hunger she didn't know she had. She nearly let out a loud sigh when his arms wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her up closer against his chest._

_"Clarke," He said gently against her lips as she continued to kiss him. His arms suddenly dropped from her waist and he brought his hands up to cup either side of her face. He gently pushed her away from himself and looked down into her eyes with a stern yet soft glare._

_"Clarke," He said again but with a little more authority, "I'm serious. I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret this. Just sleep it off and then we can talk." He smiled at her again and turned his head towards the door. "Come on. Lets get you inside." He eased his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her into the apartment._

_"Why do you just ASSUME I'll regret this?" She asked while walking and making ridiculous hand gestures._

_"Because you're drunk out of your mind and not exactly thinking like the Clarke I know." He laughed when she stumbled._

_"I'll have you know I'm thinking perfectly fine right now." She stated and went to sit down on the coffee table so she could pull off her shoes. She lifted her ankle up onto the knee of her other leg and attempted to pull on the heel of her boot but it wouldn't budge. She glared at it and tried to remember what the trick was to getting the darn thing off._

_"Uh huh. Right." Bellamy mocked her from the entry way. He pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on and went to help her. He knelt down in front of her and looked the boot over for a second before he began unzipping the long zipper in the back._

_"Oh right! It zips!" Clarke declared with victory and shooed his hands away so that she could finish the job. Bellamy shook his head and stood._

_"I'm going to go find some Tylenol or something for you." He said and headed towards the bathroom._

_"I feel great, Bel!" Clarke shouted back._

_"But you won't!" He replied from down the hall. Clarke worked to unzip her other boot and stood to head towards her room. She was suddenly feeling tired and her bed was calling her name. She took a few steps but felt oddly wobbly and awkward._

_"You have to take the boots off after you unzip them, Clarke." Bellamy suddenly stood in front of her again and stared at her feet. He grabbed her gently around her upper arms and walked her back to the coffee table. "You are a mess." He mumbled._

_"Well that's not a nice thing to say to...about me." Clarke barely got out before she was hit by a huge yawn. Suddenly yawning and being tired seemed like the funniest thing to ever happen to her and she started giggling before she could fully process why it was so funny._

_"Come on." Bellamy said with a huff and pulled Clarke up onto her feet after he had successfully removed her boots. They walked a grand total of three feet before Clarke decided she would like to just sleep on the floor rather than walk any further. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her and picked her up._

_"Oh, so I'll regret kissing you but not mind at all that you carried me like a bride across the thresh...the doorway thingy, to my bedroom?" She chuckled and then buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Why do you always smell like lemon, pine and.." She breathed in deep for a moment, "and Bellamy?"_

_Bellamy could no longer hold onto the serious facade that he was attempting for the sake of her pride and broke down into laughter just as he nearly dumped Clarke onto her bed._

_"I think I understand why you've never wanted to be drunk." He laughed out loud._

_"I like your laugh." Clarke lazily grinned up at him._

_"I like yours too, Princess." He grinned at her and helped her pull the covers out from under herself and then over on top of her. Clarke snuggled down and instantly closed her eyes when the heavy feeling of sleep began to take over her mind._

_"I like your face." She mumbled into her pillow._

_"I should have recorded all of this." Bellamy chuckled and stepped towards the door and shut the light off._

_Clarke woke up the next morning with a dry mouth and a thumping headache. She ran her hand down her face and tried to remember what had happened the night before. Why was the sun so bright this morning? And why did it sound like Octavia was stomping around the apartment like an elephant? Clarke attempted to roll over onto her side from her back but the sudden movement made her head pound even harder and her stomach churn._

_"Oh no!" Clarke shouted as she bolted up out of her bed and ran for the bathroom._

_"Morning sunshi....." Octavia began to shout as Clarke dashed out of her room, "Oh shoot! Are you sick?" Octavia followed Clarke to the bathroom and quickly grabbed her friend's hair just before Clarke threw up in to the toilet._

_"Being hungover sucks, huh?" Octavia laughed when Clarke finally sat back onto her heels and closed her eyes._

_"I am never drinking again." Clarke declared with a groan._

_"Usually I'd say, 'ya right!' But you, I believe." Octavia laughed again and let go of Clarke's hair. "There's some Tylenol and water on the kitchen counter if you want it. Bellamy must have put it out for you."_

_"Oh crap." Clarke said and fell back onto her butt._

_"What? Are you going to throw up again?" Octavia looked her friend over and waited._

_"No. I just remembered that Bellamy dropped me off last night." Clarke brought her knees up and rested her elbows on them so that she could cradle her head in her hands._

_"He's brought me home when I was drunk lots of times." Octavia waved her off, "It's not a big deal. I mean, I'm sure he'll harp on you about it for a while,  but he's not really going to think any less of you."_

_"Will he think any less of me for kissing him? Twice?" Clarke groaned._

_"You what!?" Octavia screamed._

_"O! Keep it down please. Hangover, remember?"_

_"Oh right. Sorry." Octavia sat down and leaned her back against the small bathroom cabinet so that she could face her friend. "You kissed Bellamy?"_

_"Twice."_

_"What did he do?"_

_Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together and tried to clear away the cobwebs in her mind so that she could remember exactly what had happened._

_"He stopped me and told me he didn't want me to regret it in the morning." She replied while still piecing it all together. Had he said something about hoping she didn't regret it and still wanted to kiss him when she was sober? Was she making that up?_

_"That sounds like him." Octavia nodded. "But did he, you know, kiss you back before he stopped you?"_

_Clarke's face suddenly grew warm as the memory of the night before washed over her. Bellamy **had** kissed her back and he had told her they would talk about it once she was in her right mind._

_"He did!!!!" Octavia screamed again after reading Clarke's expression. "I knew this was going to happen!"_

_"Octavia, the screaming. Please!" Clarke groaned and dropped her head onto her knees._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Well, I guess we should probably go too." Bellamy said after Octavia and Lincoln left with Raven and Shaw right behind them. He began to stand up from the lumpy futon but when he moved away from the back of the seat Clarke began to slump backwards and he caught her just before her head hit the wooden arm rest. He looked down at her and was surprised to find her asleep. "When did that happen?" He quietly asked himself.

"Like ten minutes into the movie." Murphy replied from the other end of the futon. Bellamy looked over at him and discovered Clarke had completely stretched out and had at one point propped her feet up into Murphy's lap. "Have you seriously never noticed how she cannot stay awake at movie night? And you call yourself her boyfriend." Murphy smirked and shook his head.

"Hey Murphy. Shut up." Bellamy laughed and began to shake Clarke to get her to wake up.

"Clarke." He called, "Hey, come on. I need to take you home." He continued to shake her but she wasn't waking up.

"Watch and learn." Murphy said. He grabbed her feet and acted as though he were about to start tickling them but then he suddenly shoved them off his lap which forced her legs over the side of the futon. The sudden movement and loud "Hey!" that Murphy yelled finally brought Clarke out of her deep sleep. 

"Nice." Bellamy shook his head and helped a dazed Clarke to her feet. Murphy simply shrugged and sprawled back out onto the futon, where he had been crashing for the last couple of weeks.

"Works like a charm." He shrugged again and placed his hands behind his head. "By the way. I have you down as my next airbnb stay. I'll be by sometime on Friday."

"I thought you were going to find a place of your own now that you've officially decided to stay?" Clarke asked as she stretched and tried to regain full use of her sleepy brain. 

"Why would he when he can just live off his friend's places, food, cars, and..."

"First of all, you're a jerk Bellamy Blake and I hate you. Second, I am still looking for a place, thanks so much for all the support in that area by the way. And third, I  ** _will_** see you on Friday." And with that Murphy jumped off the futon and sauntered over towards the kitchen where Monty and Harper had disappeared to moments before. 

"Why do I put up with him?" Bellamy asked to the nearly empty room.

"Because you know we all love him deep down." Jasper murmured from the floor.

"And he always surprises us with his love and kindness when something crappy happens." Clarke grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"He has yet to do that for me." Bellamy argued but hugged Clarke back. "Seriously, home. Now. You have classes tomorrow." He twirled Clarke around and shoved her in the direction of the door.

"Ok, dad." Clarke teased.

"Clarke!" He growled at the joke. "Don't call me that."

"Bye, Jasper." Clarke waved at the man that continued to lay on the floor and completely ignored the way Bellamy glared at her.

"Fair well my friends!" Jasper called with an arm raised in a wave. "Take care, have fun, drive safe, be safe, find me a girl." Jasper called out to the two as they left and closed the door. 

 

"He really does need a girl." Clarke said as she bounced next to the passenger door of Bellamy's car and waited for him to unlock it. "Everyone else is basically in a relationship at this point and he's all alone." 

"He has Murphy." Bellamy laughed and ducked into the car before Clarke heard the pop of her door's lock. Bellamy pushed the door open and Clarke slid onto the cold leather seat.

"Murphy would murder Jasper if they had to spend any more time together." Clarke laughed and buckled herself in.

"Murphy will most likely murder any one of us at some point." Bellamy grumbled and pulled the car out onto the street. 

"You don't have to pretend to dislike him when it's just us." Clarke laughed.

"I'm not pretending."

"Ya, ok."

"I was fine with him crashing on my couch over Christmas break, but it's been nearly three months now."

"He's been moving between people's places. It's not like he's been at your house the entire time." Clarke pointed out.

"No, he just ends up back on my couch at the end of each month when whoever he's been staying with gets sick of him."

"Or when a certain brother and boyfriend decides he doesn't like a guy staying with his little sister and girlfriend."

"I was fine with it until I found him asleep in Octavia's bed, next to her." Bellamy grumbled and turned down Clarke's street.

"Oh come on. You know they had just fallen asleep watching a movie on her laptop. Besides, Octavia is hopelessly in love with Lincoln. Nothing happened."

"I just don't like that he's that relaxed and familiar with you girls." He pulled the car up to the curb outside of Clarke's apartment and turned towards her after he turned the car off. "I didn't like the idea of finding him in your bed next."

"Oooh." Clarke exaggerated while nodding her head, "So the truth is you were worried about Murphy and I's close relationship becoming a problem if we lived together." She grinned at him.

"Extremely." He flashed her a large smile back. Clarke took in the crease of his eyes and the tilt of his lips. They had been dating for nearly two months now and Bellamy seemed to smile more than she remembered him ever doing before, but it still caught her off guard each time and set her heart abuzz. Without much thought she raised her hand and ran her thumb over his curved lower lip. He took her action as an invitation and leaned in to close the gap between them. Clarke leaned forward to touch her lips to his when his eyes suddenly pulled away from hers and scrunched up in confusion as his eyes settled on something behind her.

"Is there someone sitting on your front step?" He asked and pulled away from her. Clarke sighed at his sudden paranoia and turned to see what he was staring at. 

"Huh." She said when she realized the large dark form on her step was indeed a person. "I guess so." She moved to open her door but Bellamy's hand stopped her.

"Hold on." He said and worked to get out of his own door. He walked around the car to her door and opened it for her.

"I would be impressed and think you're adorable if you weren't in crazy overprotective dad mode right now." She grumbled as she climbed out of the car and came to stand next to him.

"Clarke, call me a dad one more time and I swear..." Bellamy reached around and pulled her to himself with a hand at her waist. Clarke let out a loud squeal when he tickled her just below her rib cage. The sudden noise seemed to disturb whoever was sitting on her front step and the person suddenly sat up straighter and pushed back the hood of their coat from their head. 

"Clarke?" A deep voice rumbled from up ahead of them. "Clarke Griffin?" It asked again when neither Bellamy nor Clarke responded.

"Um, yes?" Clarke finally answered and began to step forward. Despite all of her teasing and grumbling she snuggled in closer to Bellamy's side and waited for him to move along side her as they made their way to the now standing person. 

"Oh thank goodness. It took me a while to find you." The person said with relief.

"Why have you been looking for Clarke?" Bellamy asked with his intimidatingly gravely voice.

"Oh, right. Sorry." The person said and began to walk down the steps until his face came into the soft glow of the street lights.

"Wells?" Clarke nearly gasped after she stared at the somewhat familiar face in front of her. "Wells Jaha?"

"Hey Clarke," The man smiled, "It's been a while." 


	2. Lies and Covered Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy sat down next to Wells and extended a hand towards the other man.
> 
> "I'm Bellamy by the way."
> 
> "As in Bellamy Blake who made Clarke's life a living hell?" Wells cocked his head but shook Bellamy's hand with a grin.
> 
> "He still does 60% of the time." Clarke grumbled as she continued to pace in front of them.
> 
> "The percentage changes depending on her current mood." Bellamy rolled his eyes and caused Wells to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that read "Tell Me Like it Is" before today (1/23) I changed the date of Jake Griffin's car accident to three years ago instead of one. The timeline just wasn't adding up. So just keep that in mind :)

 Clarke thought back to the last time she had seen Wells Jaha and mentally calculated how many years it had been.

"Uh, ya." She finally responded to him, "It's been fourteen years." She furrowed her brow and looked him over. "You look just like your dad."

Well's winced at her words and the tone in her voice but he tried to cover it with another smile.

"I was kind of hoping you didn't still hate me after all of these years." He shrugged.

Clarke felt Bellamy grow still when Wells admitted to being someone she hated and she looked up to see him glaring at the man in front of them.

"I guess I can't **exactly** still blame you for my parents separating all those years ago," She sighed and she felt Bellamy relax next to her, "You were just seven after all. But I still can't say I'm your biggest fan."

"Fair enough." Wells nodded.

"So what are you doing here? And why have you been looking for me?"

"Because I need to tell you something." He looked between Clarke and Bellamy and stepped a bit closer with his body angled towards Clarke. "It's sort of a private matter, though. Could we maybe talk? Alone?" 

"I'd feel better if he stayed with me." Clarke simply stated and pulled Bellamy along with her as she moved to walk around Wells and towards her door.

"Ok." Wells started. "But it's about your dad's car accident." 

Clarke whirled around and nearly hit her head on Bellamy's shoulder in the process. He caught her by the arm and helped steady her but kept his eyes on Wells.

"Why on earth would you want to talk to me about that?" She said with accusation curling around her words. "That was over three years ago."

"I don't think it was an accident." Well's said quietly while looking down at his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Clarke stomped her way up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed once she reached her room. Her dad had completely acted like nothing was wrong and had simply asked her about her day and how her time at Well's house had been. Clarke began to understand how unnerved her mother felt by how easily he put on a happy face and pretended like nothing was amiss. He had had no idea that Clarke had heard her mother tell him that she was leaving, but at the very least he could have looked sad or like he was trying to hide something._

_Clarke sighed and rolled over onto her stomach which caused her head and right arm to hang limply off the bed.  She looked around at her floor and saw the small cordless phone that was _still lying on the floor between her bed and her night stand where she had hidden it after s_ he had snuck it into her room the night before.  She grabbed the phone with her hand that dangled off the side of the bed and rolled back onto her back. Her fingers dialed the number that she knew by heart and she listened to the ringtone and prayed that his mom wouldn't be the one to answer._

_"Yes, Clarke." Wells' voice suddenly came over the phone, "you left your back pack here.. again. I'll bring it to school tomorrow." He laughed._

_"You told her didn't you?" Clarke quietly accused._

_"What? Told who what?"_

_"Don't act dumb, Wells!" Clarke whispered with a scream, "You were acting weird all day but wouldn't tell me why. Then I came home and heard my mom telling my dad she found out about him looking into something at work again and now she's LEAVING him!"_

_"I didn't exactly tell her anything, Clarke." Wells tried to reason. "I just asked her if she knew what my dad was working on. She figured out the rest when I accidentally said something about running into your dad and seeing the files he was carrying."_

_"That's literally you telling her everything! I told you to leave it alone. They were finally getting along again!" Clarke nearly screamed out loud this time._

_"I'm sorry!" Wells cried on the other end. "Wait, you don't really think she'll leave do you?"_

_"She sounded pretty serious." She mumbled with a sigh._

_"People say things they don't mean when they're upset. She probably just needs time to think or something. Everything will be fine!"_

_"You don't know that." Clarke could feel the tears threatening to fall and her throat began to feel strained by the lump that was forming there. "This is all your fault." She said and hung up._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What do you mean, 'it wasn't an accident?'" Clarke stared at Wells dumbfounded. 

"Maybe we should take this inside." Bellamy calmly said from beside Clarke.

Wells nodded and Bellamy gently pulled Clarke towards the steps of her apartment and towards her door.

 

"Ok, now explain." Clarke stood over Wells as he sat on her couch and looked around her living room.

"Clarke." Bellamy quietly said and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Maybe just take a breathe." He eyed her wild expression and tense stance.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Bellamy." She whispered and stepped out of his embrace so that she could begin to pace. 

"Of course, that would be far too logical." Bellamy sighed and sat down next to Wells and extended a hand towards the other man. "I'm Bellamy by the way."

"As in Bellamy Blake who made Clarke's life a living hell?" Wells cocked his head but shook Bellamy's hand with a grin.

"He still does 60% of the time." Clarke grumbled as she continued to pace in front of them.

"The percentage changes depending on her current mood." Bellamy rolled his eyes and caused Wells to laugh.

"Can we please get back to the reason why Wells showed up at my front door fourteen years after I told him I never wanted to speak to him again?" Clarke came to a stop in front of them and crossed her arms over her chest. Wells sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I started working for my dad a few months ago." He began to explain.

"No surprise there." Clarke grumbled, earning herself a look from Bellamy.

"Anyways, I started out in an entry level position. Basically just grunt work. But, I started coming across files that seemed to be missing major pieces of information and it reminded me of everything that happened with your dad. How he had been looking into somethings that weren't quite adding up and how he lost his job over it."

"And his family." 

"Clarke," Wells sat forward on the couch and tried to get her to look him in the eye, "I never meant to hurt you or your family. I was seven and afraid of what I saw in those files your dad dropped when I ran into him at the lab. Your mom always told me that if I ever needed someone to talk to she was there for me. You have to believe me. I was worried my dad was going to go to jail. I had no idea that asking your mom about it would end with her moving five hours away and taking you with her." 

Clarke shook her head and looked over at Bellamy who was looking between the two of them with a slightly confused expression.

"Wells' father is Thelonious Jaha, one of our country's most brilliant minds." Clarke sneered but continued to fill Bellamy in, "He is a doctor, biomedical engineer, and geneticist. Put all of that together and basically you just have a mad scientist."

"Clarke." Wells winced and hung his head.

"My father worked for him, no, he worked  _with_ him for years. My dad was his second hand man. And then all of a sudden something changed and Jaha kicked my dad to the curb and basically destroyed him. I was only six so I don't know specifics, but I heard enough to know that my dad came across something that Jaha was doing that was both illegal and unethical. And my dad couldn't just let it go. Which is why my parents separated and why my dad was driving to pick me up the day that he got in the accident." Her voice suddenly caught in her throat but she kept going, "My dad spent close to eleven years trying to expose what Jaha was doing. He had no job, hardly any money, and barely anything else to keep him going. But he knew that he had to do the right thing. He always did the right thing."

Clarke suddenly stopped and covered her face with her hands. She had never liked crying in front of others but the idea of crying in front of the one person she had put all the blame on for so many years was enough to make her want to run. She wanted him to feel bad for what he had done, but she didn't want him to pity her. 

"I need a moment." She whispered and walked out of the room.

Bellamy sat with his elbow resting on the arm of the couch as he ran his index finger back and forth over his bottom lip. He sat quietly as he worked out what all Clarke had just said and what she and Wells had been discussing moments before. He had nearly forgotten the other man who sat next to him but was instantly reminded when Wells cleared his throat.

"So you two are..?" Wells tried to find the proper word while looking at Bellamy.

"Dating?" Bellamy supplied. "Ya, just for a couple of months now."

"I guess I shouldn't really be surprised." Wells smiled down at his feet.

"If Clarke hasn't talked to you in years how did you know my name or who I was?" Bellamy asked when the memory of what Wells had said when he had introduced himself dawned on him.

"Clarke may not have talked to me after I ruined her life, but her dad filled me in on how she was doing from time to time."

"You stayed in contact with her dad even after all that happened between him and your dad?" Bellamy narrowed his eyes and watched for Wells' response.

"He was like a second father to me," Wells shrugged. "I had no reason to not stay close to him. Our families parted ways as soon as my dad fired Jake, but when I got older and had more freedom I would meet up with him once in a while. He told me all about Clarke and what she was up to. He really liked you by the way." Wells looked up at the ceiling as he stretched and grinned, "He was thankful Clarke had someone looking out for her."

"Clarke must have left some parts out when she told him about me." Bellamy chuckled with very little humor.

"You mean like the parts about you shoving her until she busted your lip?" Wells laughed at the memory of the pride he had seen in Jake's eyes when he had retold the story of his little girl taking on the fourteen year old boy that tried to teach her to stick up for herself. 

"She told him about that and he still liked me?" Bellamy asked with shock.

"I think he would have preferred it if you would have taken a slightly kinder route in teaching Clarke to stick up for herself, but he appreciated it non the less. I think he could tell how miserable she was with all the bullying and the move in general. Kids at our school were never like that towards her. Honestly she was one of the more popular kids. And whenever someone did decide to be a jerk for whatever reason she always had me around to defend her." Wells grinned at the old memories of their childhood. "Things changed so much after I told Abby what I had seen." He hung his head and ran his hand over his hair.

"What did you see?" Bellamy quietly asked. Wells sighed but continued to look at the floor. Bellamy assumed he wasn't going to tell him when he suddenly sat up once more and started talking.

"Jake had been carrying a pile of file folders when I ran around the corner to get to my dad's office one day." Wells began. "Before I had any idea that there was someone in front of me I had smacked right into him and sent most of the files to the ground. A few of them opened on their way down and I saw half a dozen pictures of corpses covered in what looked like some sort of lesions or chemical burns. I was seven. It scared the shit out of me. Jake tried to pick them up as fast as he could so that I wouldn't see them. At first I thought it was just because he didn't want me to be afraid or have nightmares. Then he suddenly looked up at me and told me I couldn't tell my dad he had those files. I just nodded and ran away. I knew right away that something was wrong. My parents had been fighting about something for months and I remembered hearing them saying something about Jake accusing my dad of doing illegal things. Seeing those pictures terrified me and somehow I just knew they had something to do with what my dad was supposedly doing. I knew I couldn't talk to him about it. And I didn't know how to bring it up with my mom. I told Clarke a little bit about it, but she obviously knew no more than I did. But Abby was always so kind to me and let me talk to her about anything. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

Bellamy sat forward and leaned his elbows on his knees as he thought over the whole mess.

"And you think your dad had Clarke's dad killed for whatever this was all about?" He suddenly asked.

"I found a copy of the accident report in an old file that had been deleted from the main server at the office. It was only on my dad's computer and it was hidden. I thought it was weird since every other file had been shared amongst the whole lab. I thought it was even weirder that my dad would have the report to begin with. I opened it out of curiosity and was shocked to find that my dad had been in the car at the time of the accident. He never told me that. And all the reports in the papers and on the news had said Jake had been completely alone and on his way to pick up his daughter for their weekly dinner. But that had to be impossible since the official report my dad had said they were on a street that was still a good thirty minutes away from where Abby and Clarke lived. The report also claimed that my dad had stated that Jake had passed out while driving and that was what caused him to run into the tree, which miraculously only affected the driver's side and my dad walked away without a scratch. Jake was taken to the hospital closest to where Abby and Clarke were by my father's request even though it wasn't the closest hospital to the wreck. Something doesn't add up and something is very wrong about all of this." Wells hung his head again and began bouncing his knees with a nervous energy.

"Why did you just now come to me about this?" Clarke said from behind the two men on the couch. Wells' head snapped up and he looked over at her with tears in his eyes.

"I've been trying to find you for nearly two months." He rushed in to answer.  "I just discovered the report on your dad's accident. I thought about finding your mom and talking to her about it, but somehow I felt like that would lead to more problems." He offered a small pained smile. "I wanted to tell you first." He added with a sigh and stood up. "I still haven't figured out what is going on at the lab. My father has become more and more secretive over the years and is hardly ever home anymore. My parents split up just a few months after yours did. Whatever is going on is big. Your dad was onto something, and I can't help but wonder if he finally figured it all out and had enough proof to take my dad down."

"Which is why your dad would suddenly decide he had to be eliminated." Clarke's ice cold tone made Wells wince.

"He became a real threat." Wells nodded.

"Did you know my mom just took him off of life support a few months ago?" She suddenly asked him.

"I heard about that, yes." 

"So you also know that he's dead." Her voice wavered and she felt the tears returning.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke." Wells stepped towards her but she backed up instinctively.

"I need you to leave." She quietly stated.

"Clarke, maybe you should hear him out." Bellamy came to stand as well and tried to reason with her.

"What I need to do is process all the crap that I just heard. But I can't do that with him in my house." She pointed at Wells but glared at Bellamy.

"Clar..." Bellamy began again.

"No," Wells sighed and raised a hand to stop Bellamy. "She's right. I said all that I needed to. Now she has to decide what to do with that information. Clarke," He directed at her, "My dad is doing something wrong, and I believe he hurt your dad in that process. I'm on your side if you want me." He shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This has my phone number on it. You can call me or text me if you want." He held the paper out but Clarke just stared at it. "Or you can burn it." He mumbled and turned to place the paper on the coffee table. "It was nice to meet you, Bellamy." Wells nodded towards him and then walked towards the door to leave.

 

Bellamy stood still and silent and watched Clarke as she continued to stare at the paper that Well's had placed on the table. He wanted to say something to her, he wanted to ask her why she was so hard on the poor man that had tried to make things right. But, as he watched her he could see that behind all the anger and hatred that she had stocked around with there was grief and a deep sadness. 

"I know what you're thinking." Clarke sighed and walked around to sit on the couch.

"No you don't." Bellamy bit out before he could stop himself.

"You think I was way too hard on Wells." She went on to say despite they way he had just responded to her. 

"I wasn't there when all of this happened." He sighed with a shrug and went to sit down next to her. "I don't think I can fairly judge if you were hard on him or not."

"Bellamy," Clarke groaned and rubbed at her eyes with her hand. "The reason we work together is because we can be honest with each other and just tell it like it is. Don't fake being nice." She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Ok..." He dragged out and tried to piece together what he wanted to say. "Clearly the guy is trying to make things right. Plus he had no part in anything that happened to your dad. He was seven years old, Clarke." He tried to be honest with her but decided to stick with being gentle instead of stern. "He didn't split your parents up, and he didn't get your dad killed." He sat quietly and watched her for any indication that she thought he was completely wrong and wanted to fight about it. But suddenly she crumpled forward and her whole body began to shake as the sobs took over. Bellamy closed the gap between them and put his arms around her, expecting some resistance. When she fully fell into him he pulled her even closer and pulled them both back against the couch until she was cuddled against his chest and safely wrapped in his arms. He let her cry for what felt like hours but he stayed quiet and just rubbed her back until she was ready to talk.

"They had finally stopped fighting." She finally said.

"Your parents?"

She nodded against his chest and took in a deep steadying breathe. 

"My dad had told my mom he would stop looking into whatever it was Jaha was doing and things just got better. We went back to being the normal happy family again. I felt like Wells secretly resented me for that since his parents were still having problems. It felt like he jumped at the chance to mess it all up again. But I didn't know he saw pictures of dead people. He never told me that. He just said my dad had something that made his dad look bad. I thought he was mad at my dad. I thought..." She trailed off and stared at a blank space across the room as her thoughts whirled around inside her head. "I told him I hated him and never wanted to see him ever again." She began to cry again. "He was my best friend and I just turned on him without even knowing all the facts." 

"You were a little kid,Clarke." Bellamy said against her hair before he sat up a bit more and moved his head away from her. "Both of you were just little kids." He absently began to play with her hair and Clarke turned her head until she was able to see his face. He was staring across the room and looked to be deep in thought.

 "I take it back." She said and Bellamy slowly looked down at her, "You don't make my life a living hell 60% of the time. More like only 10%."

Bellamy let out a loud laugh and Clarke grinned up at him.

"I love you." Bellamy laughed again and leaned down to kiss the top of Clarke's head but he didn't notice how she froze when he said those three little words.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Well?" Octavia eyed her and waited with nervous anticipation._

_"Well what?" Clarke asked after she downed the glass of water that Bellamy had left on the counter for her._

_"Do you like him?" The brunette crossed her arms and fixed her friend with an annoyed glare._

_"Who?"_

_"Clarke, I am going to kill you if you don't just answer the question." Octavia responded through clenched teeth._

_"Yes..." Clarke finally admitted while looking down at the counter._

_"I knew it!! We **all** knew it!" Octavia did a little victory dance._

_"This is quite the change from the beginning of the week and the last couple of weeks." Clarke observed._

_"I told you," Octavia waved her off, "Lincoln talked some sense into me. Besides he totally called this like three months ago."_

_"Three months ago? I didn't start having feelings for Bellamy until my dad died."_

_"You may think that, and he may think that. But the rest of us have always noticed something between the two of you. I mean, I guess I was late to the party as well but I actually wasn't that shocked by the revelation. So deep down I think I already knew."_

_"That's just stupid." Clarke sighed._

_"So are you guys going to talk about, this?" She waved her hand in the air to indicate whatever 'this' was._

_"If I remember correctly he said we should. But I don't know, O. It seems so complicated suddenly."_

_"Probably because you're not drunk and loose tongued anymore." Octavia laughed and turned to open the fridge._

_"Why did I do those shots?" Clarke groaned._

_"I don't know. But I'm glad you did." Octavia wagged her eyebrows at Clarke and earned herself another groan._

 

 

_"Hey, O!" A gravely voice rang out throughout the apartment. Clarke pulled out an earbud from her ear and listened to make certain she wasn't hearing things._

_"Octavia!" The voice called again. Yep, definitely Bellamy. Clarke sighed and pulled out her other earbud and dumped her sketch book and pencil onto her bed before she hopped off her mattress. She smoothed down the large sweatshirt she wore and mentally chastised herself for wondering if she looked ok. She walked out her door and came face to face with the man she had practically thrown herself at the night before._

_"Hey Bellamy." She said with more confidence than she actually felt._

_"Hey Princess." He responded with a smirk._

_"O's not here."_

_"What do you mean she's not here?" He scrunched up his eyebrows and his eyes dropped to look at the sweatshirt she was wearing before he quickly looked back into her eyes. "I was supposed to pick her up and go to the...we had plans to go.."_

_"To go to the cemetery?" She filled in for him._

_"Uh, ya." He began to rub the back of his neck and gave her an awkward grin._

_"You can say that to me, Bellamy." She grinned back at him. "I_ _won't suddenly break down at the mention of death. At least not today." She shrugged._

_"I was just trying to be sensitive." He shrugged back._

_"Well thank you. Anyways, O left about an hour ago. I'm not really sure where she went though."_

_"Probably somewhere with Lincoln." Bellamy sighed and leaned his back against the wall opposite of Clarke's bedroom door._

_"I don't think so," She shook her head. "She said something about a coffee cake?"_

_Bellamy's face lit up with a large smile and he nodded his head in understanding._

_"I guess that must be significant?" Clarke laughed._

_"Honestly I'm surprised Octavia would even think about it." He rubbed at the short stubble that he had allowed to pop up along his jawline now that he was on Christmas break._

_"So will I have to stay in the dark about coffee cake for forever or..." She waited for him to jump in and explain._

_"So were you pretty hungover this morning?" He suddenly asked her with a smirk._

_"I guess that's a yes." She rolled her eyes and turned back around towards her room. "And yes. I am never drinking ever again." She said as she plopped down onto her bed and retrieved her sketchpad._

_"Usually I'd say 'ya right,' but with you I wouldn't be shocked if you stuck to that promise." Bellamy laughed and came into her room_

_"That's basically the exact same thing O said." She chuckled and began working on her sketch. Bellamy looked around her room for a moment and then walked over to her desk and took a seat in the chair that Clarke hadn't bothered to push back in when she had last used it.  He pulled out his phone to check the time and sighed while putting it down on the desk beside him. Clarke tried to concentrate on her sketch but Bellamy's presence began to make her feel slightly anxious and distracted. She all but gave up when she realized what she was so diligently sketching, a pair of dark broody eyes that seemed oddly bare without a few freckles beneath them._

_"Wait," She suddenly said when a thought popped into her head, "where's my jeep?" She set the sketchbook down and looked over at Bellamy who was busy studying her small bookshelf._

_"It's still at the bar." He said without looking at her. "Euripides' Hecuba?" He asked and glanced her way before looking back at the shelf. "Have you actually read any of it?"_

_"I read all of it. That book also has a couple of other plays in there but I couldn't bring myself to read them after that one." She shrugged._

_"It's a bit dark." Bellamy nodded and then sat up straighter. "I can drive you over to get your jeep later if you want. After Octavia and I get back."_

_"Ok." Clarke replied._

_Bellamy turned towards her and seemed to be preparing to say something when they heard the front door slam shut._

_"Bel!?" Octavia's voice rang out. He sighed and turned the chair towards the door._

_"In here O!" He yelled back._

_"Oh hey big brother!" Octavia popped her head through the door way and smiled a little too big and spoke a little too brightly when she took in the fact that her brother was in Clarke's bedroom._

_"Hey, I thought we were leaving at two?" He asked her._

_"I thought I could run a quick errand and get back in time but it took longer than expected." She shrugged and discreetly eyed the space between Clarke and Bellamy._

_"Ya, Bruno's is usually a mad house around the holidays." He grinned at her and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Wait, how did you... Clarke? Did you tell Bellamy I was going to Bruno's?"_

_"Considering I have no idea what that is I can say without a doubt that I did not." Clarke answered and picked her book and pencil back up off of her comforter._

_"She let it slip that you said something about a coffee cake." Bellamy tattled on her._

_"Clarke! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Octavia groaned and bounced down onto the bed._

_"You guys act like I know what the heck you are talking about." Clarke grumbled but refused to look at the siblings in her room._

_"The Coffee cake!" Both Bellamy and Octavia shouted in unison._

_"I have no idea what that means!" She shouted back at them._

_"Don't you remember Saturday mornings at my house when we were younger? My mom always brought home the world's best coffee cake for Saturday morning breakfast since she usually worked the late shift on Fridays and she would pick it up on her way home. Do you really not remember that?" Octavia stared at Clarke._

_"The only thing I really remember about sleepovers at your house when we were that young is Bellamy stomping around and grumbling like an old man." Clarke laughed._

_"Well, I wasn't exactly happy about babysitting you two on a Friday night, Princess." He rolled his eyes with a smirk._

_"Wait, are you two back to fighting?" Octavia asked._

_"We're not fighting." They both said and then laughed._

_"Ok good, because after this morning I really got my hopes up." Octavia laughed and Clarke shot her a warning look. "And... the two of you haven't talked about that yet." Octavia slowly stood up and backed out of the room. "Oops." She said and left._

_Clarke chanced a glance towards Bellamy and found him eyeing her with a small smirk still on his lips._

_"Well," He said as he stood up. "I guess I should go then." He looked down at her and waited for her to reply but Clarke felt frozen on her bed. He nodded at her and took a few steps before he turned back around and looked her over, "Think I'll ever get that sweatshirt back?" He asked._

_"Probably not." Clarke barely got out through her suddenly dry throat._

_"That's what I thought." He laughed and left the room_

 

_"You are such an idiot, Clarke Griffin!!" She yelled at herself after Octavia and Bellamy had left the apartment. She threw her arm up and covered her eyes. "If you were looking for the perfect opportunity it. Was. Right. There!! Stupid, stupid! Since when can you not talk to Bellamy? Since when do you get all tongue tied around him?" She groaned at herself and brought her other arm up and then covered her face with both hands. "It's not that hard! All you had to say was, Bellamy I like you and I don't regret kissing you. But no, you sat there like an idiot."_

_Clarke's mini rant was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat and Clarke very slowly pulled her hands away from her eyes to find Bellamy standing in her doorway._

_"I left my phone on your desk." He sheepishly said as he made his way to her desk._

_"How much of that did you hear?" She squeaked._

_"All of it." He grinned at her and picked up his phone._

_"Can I claim to still be drunk?" She asked pathetically._

_"Only if you want to say you didn't mean any of it." He laughed. "Did you?"_

_"Well... yes, but I wasn't exactly planning on that being the way that conversation went."_

_"Ok." He shrugged and headed for the door._

_"Wait, Ok? Just ok?"_

_"Ya, ok. I'll be back in an hour or so. Then we can go get your jeep." He said and then disappeared._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 Clarke sat up straighter and stared at Bellamy.

"What?" He finally asked her when she didn't blink or move after a few moments.

"Did you just say that you..."

"Love you?" He finished for her.

"Ya." She responded.

"Clarke, blink." He instructed her with a chuckle. She did as she was told and Bellamy brought his hand up to cup her face. "Sorry, I wanted to tell you in a more romantic way or at the very least at a better time. But it just sort of came out. But I one hundred percent meant it." He tilted his head a bit so that he could catch her eye. "Too soon?" He suddenly asked her when she continued to just stare at him.

"What? No!" She rushed on. "My brain is just all tangled up and confused right now." She admitted before she leaned her forehead onto his shoulder. Bellamy simply nodded.

"You should probably go to bed." He said to her while he massaged her scalp.

"Would you be extremely disappointed if I asked you to stay but just to sleep?" She grinned up at him though her eyes remained red and the tears from earlier continued to leave wet stains down her cheeks.

"Would you be extremely disappointed if I told you I wouldn't stay if you had proposed anything other than sleep?" He asked in return with a grin.

"Kind of." She chuckled. "You're so old fashioned, Bellamy." She mimicked Octavia's condescending tone.

"More like I've learned my lesson in the past. I'd like to take this slow and do it right." He responded.

"I know. You haven't heard me complaining."

"Oh, I've heard you complain about lots of things." He laughed and watched her stand.

"You know what I mean." She laughed back and held her hand out to him. He grabbed it and stood up to follow her.

 

Clarke finished getting changed in the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered how she could feel two extreme emotions at the exact same time. On the one end of the spectrum she was completely crushed and saddened by what she had overheard Wells telling Bellamy. She had felt like she had been doing so well with her grief but seeing Wells and thinking back over the years of misery and heart ache along with the car accident suddenly brought all the pain of losing her father rushing right back. But, on the other end her heart was nearly singing with joy from what Bellamy had said to her moments ago. She looked at the small grin that overtook her face when it suddenly dawned on her. She turned to shut off the light and rushed out of the bathroom to make her way back to her room.

Bellamy was already under her covers fully clothed and lazily scrolling through his phone when she walked in. Clarke looked down at the oversized pajama pants and ratty old t-shirt that she had put on and wondered why she had gone for comfortable instead of cute or sexy.

"Hey." Bellamy said with a smile when he noticed her standing beside the bed.

"Hi." She smiled back and pulled the comforter back, no longer worried about what she had on. She snuggled up against him but kept her head a foot or so away from his so that she could look at him.

"I love you too." She quietly said to him.

"Clarke, you don't have to say it just because.." She covered his mouth with her hand to silence him.

"I one hundred percent mean it." She told him and then reached over to turn the small side table light off before she rested her head on the hollow of his shoulder. 

"I love you, Bellamy Blake." She said a little louder this time.

"And I love you, Clarke Griffin." He said into her hair with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I go wipe this giant grin off my face... because I love Bellarke.  
> Real quick: Honestly I just don't see them ever not fighting or being overly nice to one another all the time. They can be real with each other and not let it ruin their relationship...which is what a real relationship is honestly.
> 
> Ok, rant over.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story as it continues!
> 
> P.S. sorry if all the flashbacks are getting a bit confusing now that I'm doing ones of when Clarke (or whoever) was younger and now ones of how Clarke and Bellamy officially came together. I just couldn't let that story go untold ;) 
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and love!


	3. What to do, What to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SERIOUSLY!" Octavia threw the door back open and glared at them, "Shut up before I murder you both!" She yelled and then stormed off again.
> 
> "Well that would be a tragedy." Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows at Clarke and then leaned down to kiss her before he leapt off of her. "I really do have to run." He sighed and picked up his shoes from beside her door. "I'll call you later?" 
> 
> "Ok." Clarke smiled and watched him.
> 
> "I love you." He called to her as he headed into the hall.
> 
> "DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE HER!?!?!" Octavia's voice rang out from her room.
> 
> "I love you too." Clarke laughed as Bellamy rolled his eyes with a large grin and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Finally got chapter 3 written! Life got in the way for a bit there ;) Hope you all enjoy!

  Clarke groaned and readjusted herself in her bed while her mind worked to stay cocooned in the warm recesses of sleep. She wasn't ready to wake up but something was pulling at her attention. She vaguely heard the piercing sound of an alarm along with a loud thumping but her brain wasn't letting her go that easily.

Suddenly Clarke's bedroom door swung open and a very angry Octavia stalked into the room. She took in Clarke and Bellamy sleeping peacefully and fully clothed, and finally snapped.

"What the freakin heck!" She screamed and picked up a pillow that had made its way onto the floor at some point in the night. She first swung it down on Clarke's head and then repeated her attack on her brother who began to grumble and look up at her with confusion.

"O?" He asked and then suddenly sat up as she continued to smack him over the head with the fluffy pillow."What is wrong with you!?' He bellowed and then grabbed the pillow just as she was about to hit him once more.

"Someones alarm has been blaring for the last five minutes! I can hear it all the way in my room!" Octavia seethed and looked around the room to find the source of the now obvious shriek of the alarm. She found Bellamy's phone lying on Clarke's nightstand and crawled across the already over crowded bed to get to it.

"Ow!! Octavia!" Clarke moaned as Octavia's knee landed right onto Clarke's shin. Octavia leaned over Bellamy and grabbed his phone. She slammed her thumb down onto the 'end' button and then threw it at his chest.

"It's six AM, Bellamy!" She said with a huff and crawled back off the bed. She spun around to storm out of the room and then slammed the door as hard as she could. 

Bellamy and Clarke stared at the door for a moment and then at one another.

"Good morning." Bellamy dryly said to a still slightly dazed Clarke. Clarke let out a loud laugh and Bellamy joined her. 

"Well crap," He finally said and picked up his phone off of the bed where it had landed after Octavia had thrown it at him. "I have to go get ready for work." He ran his hand through his curls and then over his face. 

"Is that why you set an alarm for the crack of dawn?" Clarke groaned and rolled back onto her side.

"Some of us are living in the adult world and have to actually get up to work, princess." Bellamy smirked and teased her.

"You're the one that chose to start dating a college student." Clarke pointed out.

"Maybe I should rethink that." Bellamy nodded with a mock serious expression. Clarke flipped over and sat up with a scowl on her face. She grabbed the pillow that still sat on the bed between them and started hitting him over the head with it just like Octavia had done.

"This is not helping your cause!" Bellamy growled and grabbed the pillow from her. They fought over it for a moment until Bellamy won and he threw the flimsy weapon to the floor. He pushed Clarke back down onto the bed and then moved so that he had a knee on either side of her waist. He grabbed at her hands and she let out a loud scream that mixed with a laugh as she playfully tried to swat at him.

"SERIOUSLY!" Octavia threw the door back open and glared at them, "Shut up before I murder you both!" She yelled and then stormed off again.

"Well that would be a tragedy." Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows at Clarke and then leaned down to kiss her before he leapt off of her. "I really do have to run." He sighed and picked up his shoes from beside her door. "I'll call you later?" 

"Ok." Clarke smiled and watched him.

"I love you." He called to her as he headed into the hall.

"DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVE HER!?!?!" Octavia's voice rang out from her room.

"I love you too." Clarke laughed as Bellamy rolled his eyes with a large grin and walked away.

 

 

"So," Octavia eyed Clarke over her steaming mug of coffee as she blew on it to cool it down, "you're saying 'I love you' now huh?" She asked with a blank expression.

"Yes.." Clarke watched to see how angry Octavia would be by that fact. Octavia's face lit up in a huge smile and she nodded her head.

"About time." She said. 

"We've only been dating a couple of months," Clarke laughed, "I sort of thought you'd be mad about it." she then admitted and went to get a mug and k-cup for herself.

"Why on earth would I be mad about my two favorite people in the whole wide world being in love?" Octavia creased her eyebrows.

"I don't know?" Clarke said quietly, "I just wasn't sure."

"The only thing that makes me mad is being woken up before the sun is even fully out. And then finding my brother in my best friends bed, fully clothed."

"I'm confused." Clarke pressed the button on the Keurig and then turned around to face Octavia, "Are you mad that he was in my bed or that he was fully dressed."

"That he was dressed." Octavia said and then made a weird face, "Actually no, that feels so weird to say since he's my brother. I should be glad that he was dressed. I mean it's _Bellamy._ You two just confuse me." Octavia shook her head.

"We're taking things slow." Clarke shrugged and headed for the fridge so that she could get the creamer.

"Then why sleep together at all?" Octavia asked.

"I had a bad night last night."

"Grief sneaks up on you." Octavia nodded with understanding.

"So do old friends." Clarke said absently.

"I don't think I'd say I snuck up on you." Octavia laughed. "I full out stomped my way in!" 

"I wasn't talking about you." Clarke stated and poured the vanilla bean creamer into her almost too full mug of coffee.

"Clarke," Octavia groaned and pinched at the bridge of her nose. "Can you please just spit it out? It's way too early for this crap."

"It's almost nine-thirty." Clarke laughed.

"I lost valuable sleep because of your stupid boyfriend." Octavia groaned again.

"A guy I was friends with a long time ago showed up when Bellamy dropped me off last night."

"Which friend?"

"Well's Jaha. He was my friend from back home before I moved to Fairview."

"Oh, from 'the before time'." Octavia nodded.

"You mean before we met?" Clarke chuckled and took a careful sip of her coffee.

"Shh... just.. it's 'the before time.'" Octavia said seriously.

"Anyways," Clarke rolled her eyes, "He showed up out of no where after fourteen years and informed me that he doesn't think my dad's car accident was actually an accident."

Octavia's eyes went from narrowed in confusion to wide surprise.

"He thinks someone killed your dad?" Octavia whispered.

"I think he believes his dad may have." Clarke nodded with a grim expression.

"What the actual hell?" Octavia's voice grew louder. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, O'? It all sounds way too weird to be true. But then again I don't know what it was that my dad was about to expose about Jaha's company." She shrugged.

"Does your mom know about any of this?" Octavia walked over and placed her now empty mug into the sink.

"I don't think so. Though I do remember her being concerned that something could happen to my dad if he kept looking into things." Clarke scrunched up her forehead and tried to remember the conversation she had heard her parent's having the day her mother had announced she couldn't do it anymore.

"Well this is super screwed up." Octavia shook her head. "What does Bellamy have to say about all of this?"

"He wanted me to hear Well's out and talk to him some more, but I just couldn't. They're leaving it up to me to decide what to do." She shrugged.

"Oof." Octavia raised her eyebrows in sympathy.

"Why can life never just be normal?" Clarke hung her head and shook it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"I want to stay with dad." Clarke raised her chin and stared at her mother with a defiant look._

_"Clarke, we've been through this. Now, go get that box from upstairs and bring it out to the truck please."_

_"I don't understand why we have to move so far away!" Clarke shouted and stomped her way up the stairs._

_"Because I got a new job. We've discussed that too." Abby Griffin said and pinched the bridge of her nose._

_"I hate this!" Clarke's scream suddenly rang out over the large house that they had called home since she was born._

_"I do too." Abby whispered and looked around the now empty home._

 

_"Clarke!" Wells shouted as he ran over to her before she climbed into her mother's car._

_"Go away, Wells." She huffed and slid into the seat. Wells looked around as he tried to decide what to do. He noticed Abby was still busy talking to the man that would be driving the moving truck so he quickly grabbed at the door to Clarke's side of the car and held onto it so that she couldn't pull it shut._

_"Please, I just want to say I'm so sorry. I had no idea this would happen. I thought things would settle down. It seemed like it did."_

_"You mean when my dad moved out and has lived in a tiny little apartment for the last two years?" Clarke retorted bitterly._

_"But he was still close." Wells said quietly._

_"Ya, and now I'm moving two hours away. All thanks to you."_

_"Clarke, I..."_

_"Hello Wells." Abby walked over to him with a warm smile._

_"Hey Mrs. Griffin." Wells straightened up and tried to smile. "I just wanted to say goodbye to Clarke." He added._

_"We will really miss you." Abby nodded._

_"No we won't." Clarke grumbled. If Abby heard her she didn't let on but instead leaned down and gave the young boy a hug._

_"You take care of yourself, ok?" Abby whispered into his ear and stood back up with tears in her eyes._

_"I will." Wells nodded with a lump now in his throat. Abby nodded once more and made her way over to the driver's seat. Wells leaned down and quietly looked at Clarke._

_"Please, Clarke." He said._

_"This is all your fault Well's Jaha. I hate you and I never want to see you again." Clarke hissed and pulled on the handle of her door until he relented and let her pull it shut. He watched as she angrily wiped at the tears that were starting to run down her cheeks. She stared out the windshield and refused to look back over at him. Abby looked over at her daughter and then up at Wells. She offered him a small wave which he returned and then they pulled out onto the road and out of his life._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 Clarke stared at the screen of her laptop and tried to focus on the paper she was writing but nothing seemed to be able to distract her from the things Well's had said the night before. All day long the words seemed to race around inside of her brain and they would occasionally bump into one another until it no longer made any sense.

"Knock, knock! Anyone home!" Someone yelled from the front door. Clarke looked up from her computer that she had sitting on the kitchen island and watched as Murphy sauntered over to the couch in the living room and plopped down with a stretch.

"How did you get in here?" Clarke asked with confusion as she slid off of her stool and shut her laptop.

"With my key." Murphy replied.

"We didn't give you a key. Did we?" Clarke cocked her head and tried to remember if she or Octavia had made a key for him for the few short days that he had stayed with them.

"I had one made." He shrugged.

"You realize you're a creep right?" Clarke laughed and slapped at his feet until he moved them so that she could sit down.

"And you realize there's a perfectly good, unoccupied, chair over there right?" Murphy pointed at the small chair beside the couch but Clarke just shrugged.  "Bellamy may have a fit if he finds us all cozied up." He grinned and then closed his eyes, "That actually sounds entertaining." He laughed.

"You're obnoxious." Clarke huffed but smiled as well. "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Can't a guy just come over to see his favorite person?" He shrugged.

"Bellamy told you about Wells and wanted you to make sure I was ok?" Clarke responded.

"Something about him having a last minute shift at the bar and not being able to check in on his own?" Murphy nodded and slightly pushed himself up until he was leaning against the arm of the couch with his feet still on her lap, "Regretting dating him yet?" He smirked.

"Nope." Clarke said with a dreamy smile.

"Gross. I liked you two better when you couldn't last five minutes in the same room together." He said but his smile gave him away. "So, how are you doing?"

"Am I allowed to say I don't know?" Clarke sighed.

"Sure."

"What would you do if someone suddenly showed up and told you your father's death wasn't an accident?" Clarke asked without much thought.

"I'd tell them I already knew that." Murphy said darkly.

"Oh crap," Clarke ran her hand over her face, "I wasn't thinking Murphy."

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged but she could see the pain that took over his eyes. "But if I was in your situation," He looked at her and went on, "I'd be confused as all get out and need to go get plastered."

"Absolutely not." Clarke shook her head. "I've done that once and I will never do it again."

"You are so boring!" Murphy groaned.

"Do you think I should take Wells up on his offer to find out what is going on?" Clarke asked quietly.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Then neither do I." 

"You are infuriating! Why did you even come here?"

"Because your crazy protective boyfriend was worried about you. And some how I always end up being the middle man." Murphy smirked. "I've been stuck doing this job long before you were dating." He groaned.

"Oh whatever." Clarke rolled his eyes.

"You really think it was my idea to show up at your house late at night back in High School and watch all of those awful shows and movies with you until we fell asleep?"

"You mean when my mom started working nights?"

"Ya. Bellamy was always  _so_ worried about you being there all alone." He rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought you just enjoyed my company." 

"Well, that part didn't suck." Murphy laughed.

"So even back then he was nice to me, he just never told me."

"Would you have accepted it if he had?"

"Probably not." Clarke laughed. "But I'm still pissed off at you for your fake friendship." She smacked his legs and then stood up.

"Again, are you really that shocked?" He laughed and then followed her. "Are you making dinner? Because I could definitely eat.

~~~~~~~~~

_Clarke looked at the vacant spot where Bellamy had just been standing in her room mere moments ago when he had admitted to hearing everything she had just said to herself about liking him and not regretting kissing him. She looked down at her phone for the time and quickly made up her mind. She had roughly one hour before he returned to take her over to get her jeep. She slid off her bed and headed for her closet._

 

_"So how was the cemetery?" She asked Bellamy but kept her eyes on the road in front of them._

_"Cold and creepy." Bellamy shrugged. "But good."_

_"I'm impressed that you guys still do that every year." Clarke nodded._

_"Christmas was her favorite time of the year. It seems like a better idea than going on the anniversary of her death." He shrugged again and turned the car down another road._

_"I don't know if I could do it." Clarke admitted sadly. Bellamy looked at her from the corner of his eye and took in the fact that she had gone to the trouble of doing her makeup and braided her hair._

_"The first couple of times are the hardest." He swallowed and looked back out to the road. "But the last few years we've had more fun just remembering the good times and talking."_

_"I don't think my mom would ever be able to just talk about the good times and reminisce. And I definitely couldn't go on my own."_

_"You never know." Bellamy replied._

_Clarke looked out the window and realized they were pulling into the parking lot of the bar and she could see her jeep parked in the exact same spot that she had left it in. She let out a loud sigh and mentally kicked herself for wasting the entire drive over. Why was she having so much trouble telling Bellamy the truth about how she felt? What was she so afraid of?_

_"Here we are." Bellamy stated as he pulled up beside her vehicle._

_"Here we are." She repeated and stared at her dirty jeep that was now next to her._

_"Clarke," Bellamy suddenly said softly from beside her. She forced herself to turn in her seat and look him in the eye, "we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was in the house while you were ranting." He gave her a small grin. Clarke simply stared at him while her mind raced to find something to say._

_"Do you know what worries me the most about this?" Clarke pointed between the two of them. Bellamy shook his head and she decided to go on even though she hadn't actually thought this part out because it had just hit her, "I'm afraid that we'll stop being us. I know, I know, our relationship has always been kind of weird. You piss me off, I annoy you. But doesn't it seem sort of weird to just end that and move onto something else?"_

_"So you're afraid you'll start acting differently around me and we'd no longer be 'Clarke and Bellamy?' That's not possible." He shook his head again._

_"Yes it is, people get all weird and change when they start dating. They worry too much about what the other person thinks and then they stop being completely honest and open."_

_"Clarke, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. We've known each other far too long for us to go through the awkward 'not being real with one another while first dating' stage." Bellamy sighed._

_"That is completely unfair, Bellamy Blake."_

_"See! You and I, we won't suddenly change. We wont stop bickering and being honest. It's who we are. You can't even stop fighting with me long enough to tell me that you actually...I want to say 'like me' but that makes me feel like we're back in Jr. High." He shook his head in frustration. "Do you regret kissing me last night?" He turned his body towards her and asked._

_"No." Clarke said sternly._

_"And did you mean everything you said when you thought I had left the apartment?"_

_"Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest and slumped into the seat of his car._

_"Do you want to go out on Monday after Christmas? Just the two of us?"_

_"Are you asking me out on a date?" Clarke sat up and looked at him._

_"Yes." He nodded._

_"I'm confused." She admitted as she went over the conversation in her mind. She had been certain this was going to end with Bellamy letting her down gently and saying he had been temporarily insane when he had kissed her back the night before._

_"Do you want the truth?" Bellamy asked gently and Clarke nodded. "I'm confused too." He raised his eyebrows and then he laughed, not a soft chuckle that he usually let out but a deep throaty laugh. Clarke stared at him and then felt her lips curl up into a large smile which turned into a laugh as well._

_The two laughed harder and harder until they were gasping for air and wiping away the tears that were running down their cheeks._

_"I've always cared about you, Clarke. So I guess this isn't exactly something that is coming out of no where." Bellamy admitted while still trying to settle himself._

_"You've had a weird way of showing it." She continued to laugh._

_"That's just because you're also a pain in the ass." He smiled. "But, I think I've come to appreciate that about you."_

_"So, we're really doing this?" She sighed and leaned her head against the headrest and watched him for his reaction. He leaned his head against his own headrest and looked back at her with a soft smile._

_"Ya, if you want." He nodded and held his hand out for her._

_"I never would have guessed we'd end up together." Clarke smiled and played with his fingers after she had entwined hers with them._

_"Me neither, Princess." He shook his head in disbelief. "But I like the sound of that." He admitted. "Together."_

_"Together." Clarke nodded._

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

  **Clarke:**

**U used to send Murphy over to my house late at night?**

 

**Bellamy:**

**??????**

 

**Clarke:**

**When I was in high school.**

 

**Bellamy:**

**He told you that?**

 

**Clarke:**

**Ya. U didn't answer the question.**

 

**Bellamy:**

**I'm working.**

 

**Clarke:**

**BELLAMY BLAKE**

 

**Bellamy:**

**CLARKE GRIFFIN**

**Yes, I did. Happy?**

**Clarke:**

**Ya :)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a short and fluffy chapter, but I make no apologies!  
> Thanks for all of the love and comments guys!
> 
> P.S. I got the "the before time." quote from a Cantana Comic. You should definitely check her out. I love her stuff! It's all over Pinterest :P 
> 
> P.P.S. They've announced a season 7 already!?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sighed and punched in the numbers as she added Wells to her contacts list. She wasn't ready to call him just yet, but at least now she would be prepared when she was. When...she chewed on her lip as the implications of what that single word meant washed over her. She had made up her mind to take Wells up on his offer of figuring out what had really happened without even knowing it. She shook her head and let out a loud sigh while she shoved her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. She still wasn't ready. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys.... It's April.   
> Ya, it's been a while since I updated. Sorry guys! I have an overall idea on where this is going, along with the big points but sometimes the story just takes some time to work out. And then my laptop decided to die :( Thanks for all the comments and love though! That has encouraged me to keep going :) Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors (I mean more than normal) I just wanted to get this out to everyone that has asked for me to update already ;)

  Clarke stared at her phone and then glanced over at the piece of paper that had Well's phone number on it. It had been a little over a week since he had left her with more questions and unsettling feelings than she knew was possible. Bellamy did his best to keep quiet and only offer his opinion when she asked for it, but she could tell that if he was in this situation he would have jumped at the chance to learn the truth. Even if the truth was bound to dig up old wounds and hurt way more than all of the lies combined.

  She sighed and punched in the numbers as she added Wells to her contacts list. She wasn't ready to call him just yet, but at least now she would be prepared when she was. When...she chewed on her lip as the implications of what that single word meant washed over her. She had made up her mind to take Wells up on his offer of figuring out what had really happened without even knowing it. She shook her head and let out a loud sigh while she shoved her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. She still wasn't ready. Not yet.

 

Bellamy stared at the bright red markings that took up most of the paper that sat on his desk in front of him. His forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He could have sworn he had gone over the material that made up the test he was now grading. And he had laid out what to study pretty clearly...hadn't he? He knew his mind had been distracted lately but he didn't think it had affected his class to the point of this many kids getting low grades. He ran his hand over his face and pushed away from his desk and stood up. If he was going to keep grading the tests he was going to need a drink. He was halfway to the fridge in his kitchen when his phone buzzed to life in his back pocket. He quickly pulled it out and smiled to himself when Clarke's face and name appeared on his screen.  

"Hey." He said lightly as he pulled the door to the fridge open.

"Should I tell my mom about what Wells has said or should I just see what all he has found before I go to her?" Clarke's quiet and worn out voice said on the other end.

"Hello to you too." Bellamy chuckled while he pulled out a bottle of blue moon.

"Answer the question, Blake." Clarke groaned.

"How do you think your mom will react to all of this?" He held the phone between his shoulder and ear and pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket so that he could use the bottle opener on the end as he kicked the fridge shut. Clarke let out a loud sigh and he waited for her to process the situation and his question.

"I think she would tell me it was ridiculous and to let it go." She finally admitted. Bellamy hummed in agreement and retrieved the phone with his hand. He began to head back towards his room just as a knock sounded at his door.

"Hold on. Someone is here." He placed his beer down onto the kitchen island and headed for his door. He unlocked the door and then swung it open to find Clarke on the other side. He looked at her and then at his phone with a smirk. "Could you really not wait between parking your car and walking up to my door to talk to me?" He grinned down at her and shut his phone off. 

"Hi." She simply grinned up at him and then pushed her way past him into his house. "I just can't decide what to do and it's getting to the point where I can barely think straight anymore." She ran her hands through her hair and plopped down onto his couch. "I mean it's been at the back of my mind ever since Wells showed up."

"I can tell." Bellamy interjected. He leaned against the wall across from Clarke and watched her intently. He had indeed noticed how distracted and out of it she had been over the last week or so. And he wasn't the only one. Octavia, Raven, and even Shaw had cornered him on three separate occasions to ask if everything was ok. He had simply shrugged and said it had to do with her dad, which to be fair wasn't a lie. 

"But today has been a new low." She went on without acknowledging him. "I mean I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat with this horrible feeling that I should have called Wells days ago. I haven't been able to shake that feeling but I just can't get myself to actually pick up the phone." Clarke hung her head and began to pick at what remained of her now very short fingernails. 

"What's holding you back?" Bellamy asked gently as he made his way over to her.

"Aren't you listening? I. Don't. Know." She sounded half crazed and desperate. She knew she came across as being on the borderline of a full melt down , but to be perfectly honest that's wasn't too far off from how she actually felt.

"Want my opinion?" He asked.

"No, Bellamy. I drove over here so that I could rattle off my thoughts and then leave." Clarke rolled her eyes and sat back against the couch in a huff.

"Ok." He shrugged and moved to get up.

"I wasn't serious, Bellamy Blake! Sit down and help me!" She grabbed at him and then swatted at his arm when he began to laugh at her. 

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, Clarke!" He laughed at her failed attempts to hit him and sat back down beside her.

"Why is this so hard?" Clarke groaned.

"Because you don't want to have to do this alone." Bellamy simply stated and watched her face for her reaction.

"Do what? Find out what's going on?"

"Or call Wells. It's a lot, I get that." He sat forward on the couch and leaned closer towards Clarke to make sure she heard everything he had to say. "It brings up a lot of hurt and crap that you thought you pushed away years ago. And even if it's important and even possibly the right thing to do that doesn't make it easy. I think that's why you asked about your mom. You and I both know she wouldn't appreciate you digging around in this. When you asked if you should tell her my mind automatically went to 'no' and I think yours did too. But I think you were hoping to be wrong."

"Because I want someone to be in this with me." Clarke quietly nodded. "You're right. And I hate that, I can't stand it when you're right." She groaned.

"And you were worried you'd change around me once we started dating." Bellamy rolled his eyes but let a small grin pull at the corners of his mouth.

"I need to call Wells, Bellamy.I know that.  But I don't know if I can." 

"What if we call him together?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course." He nodded and leaned forward onto his knees with his elbows. He waited until Clarke finally made eye contact with him before he went on. "You don't have to do this alone. You've got me." 

Clarke held his gaze for a few moments and then nodded.

"Now?" She asked quietly.

"Whenever you're ready."

Clarke nodded at him once more and sat forward so that she could pull her phone out of her back pocket. She pressed the side button to turn the device on and scrolled through her contacts until she found the right number. Her thumb hovered over the button and she worried her lip as she tried to work up the nerve to actually make the call. She had gotten to this point so many times over the last few days but she couldn't get herself to hit the green button on her screen. Suddenly a strong warm hand gently wrapped around her wrist and she looked up to find Bellamy watching her with a thoughtful expression. He nodded his head at the phone but kept his eyes on her.

"Together." She nodded and hit the 'call' button. 

~~~~~

_"No, you cannot wear that on a first date." Octavia shook her head and jumped up off of Clarke's bed and headed for her closet._

_"Why? What's wrong with this?" Clarke looked down over herself and tried to see the problem. She had pulled out a warm but flattering sweater and paired it with one of her just above the knee length skirts. Since it was freaking freezing out (Gotta love December) she had been forced to layer a pair of leggings under the skirt but with her knee high boots she figured it would be fine. Over all she thought she looked pretty good._

_"You look like a mom." Octavia simply said while she dug through Clarke's clothes._

_"I look like Clarke. And in case you didn't notice, that is who I am." She argued and headed for the bathroom to fix her makeup and hair._

_"Could you at least wear a shorter... where did you go!?" Octavia suddenly shouted._

_"I'm in the bathroom." Clarke shouted back. "And I am not wearing a shorter skirt. It is twenty odd degrees out! You're lucky I'm not wearing jeans, which is what I really wanted to wear." Clarke pulled out her makeup bag from the small cabinet that rested above the toilet and unzipped it just as Octavia stuck her head into the small room._

_"Jeans? On a first date? You are hopeless." Octavia shook her head and then leaned against the doorway with her arms over her chest._

_"You realize I'm going out with your brother, right? And you want me to wear a shorter skirt? Maybe I should wear a low cut blouse too. That combo would be sure to guarantee we make it back here tonight and..."_

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Octavia held up her hand to silence Clarke. "I do not want to hear about my best friend and brother doing anything other than having a good time at a very public and well lit place." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head._

_"I promise not to go into any details incase we make out or something." Clarke laughed at Octavia's mortified expression and then began to apply mascara to her lashes._

_"So, where is he taking you?" Octavia all but began to bounce as her eyes lit up with excitement._

_"Uh, I actually don't know?"_

_"Ooo it's a surprise!"_

_"I guess, though he didn't really act like it was a "surprise." You know what I mean?" Clarke looked over at Octavia in the mirror and watched as the dark brunette nodded in understanding._

" _I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my brother and best friend are FINALLY going out on a date." Octavia chuckled._

" _And I'm still trying to recover from the whiplash that your emotions on the subject have caused." Clarke shook her head but stopped suddenly when the mascara wand nearly took out her left eye. "Ok," She turned towards Octavia and gently shoved her out of the doorway, "you're distracting me and I'd really rather not go on my date with an eyepatch."  Octavia gave her an annoyed glare but obliged her and walked away._

_"I'll keep an eye out for the dashing young suitor!" She shouted after Clarke shut the door._

 

_At exactly 6:30 the doorbell chimed to let Clarke and Octavia know that Bellamy was, as always, on time. Clarke slowly walked out of her room where she had been nervously adjusting her outfit and rethinking her loose waves, while Octavia just as slowly made her way into the hallway across from her. Both girls stared at the front door and then looked at one another._

_"Should I get the door, or would you like..." Octavia began._

_"No, I should probably get it? Right?" Clarke replied but both girls stood perfectly still and just stared at one another. Clarke motioned for Octavia to head for the door but Octavia shook her head and gestured for Clarke to go ahead._

_"You know I have a key and can just open the door myself, right?" Bellamy's gravely voice cut through their silent exchange. Suddenly all of the nervousness and awkwardness that Clarke had been feeling disappeared and she chuckled at herself and headed for the door. Why had she been so caught off guard moments ago? Was she really that nervous about going out with Bellamy? Or did it have more to do with the fact that she suddenly realized this was Octavia's brother...and if things went sideways it could royally screw things up? Definitely the last one. But one look at the large grin that covered Octavia's face just before she disappeared into her room and Clarke knew they would all find a way to make this work, no matter where it went._

_She quickly unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a smirking Bellamy._

_"Well, so far things haven't changed." She said with a lopsided grin.  She opened the door wider and then stepped back so that he could make his way into the girl's apartment. He gave her a confused look but accepted her silent invitation nonetheless. He walked over into the small living area and turned around to assess her._

_"You look great." He smiled at her and took in her outfit._

_"Thanks, I wasn't really sure what we were doing but figured this would be ok?" She turned around to retrieve her coat from the coat rack that hung on the wall beside the door but Bellamy suddenly cleared his throat and then followed it up with a slightly uncertain, "Well..." Clarke slowly looked back over at him and noticed how he had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans...his **jeans** , and he rocked forward onto the toes of his tennis shoes with a slightly mischievous grin. _

_"To be perfectly honest, that skirt may not be warm enough." His eyes trailed down over her legs and she felt her face heat up from the attention he was giving her._

_"I have leggings on underneath, Bellamy." She said a little too harshly but she managed to keep her eyes from rolling. This was, after all, a date._

_He simply took a few steps closer to her and ducked his head as though he were about to tell her a big secret._

_"Go grab a pair of jeans and that hoodie that you're obsessed with." He whispered, "Trust me, you'll thank me later." He grinned down at her and Clarke was startled by the little flip that the look caused her stomach to do._

_"Jeans...and a hoodie?" She asked just as quietly while she eyed him. "Octavia will have a fit." She added but then her face lit up with a large grin. "Give me two seconds." She strode towards her bedroom and gathered the articles of clothing that he had mentioned and shoved them into the large purse that Harper had bought her years ago but she had never found any real use for.... until now._

_"Oh, and maybe a hat if you have one." Bellamy suddenly appeared at her door and said._

_"Holy crap, Bellamy!" Clarke gasped out. "You scared me! What is wrong with you!?" She grabbed a knitted beanie and smacked him across the chest with it as she slid past him and out of her room._

_"Nope," He quietly chuckled to himself, "things definitely haven't changed." He followed her to the front door and then held it open for her._

_~~~~~~_

 The phone barely rang once before it clicked to indicate that someone on the other end had picked up. Clarke's hands felt hot and clammy and her mind began to run through a thousand and one things that she wanted to say when an angry and hateful voice seethed through the speaker,

"How _**dare**_ you call me on **his** phone!" The deep voice accused.

"Uh." Clarke's mind blanked and she looked over at Bellamy with confusion, "Sorry, I must have the wrong number." She shrugged in Bellamy's direction and began to pull the phone away from her ear when the voice returned with a little less hostility.

"Wait. Who. Who is this?" The man asked.

"Um, Clarke? I thought this was a friend's phone number but I must have gotten it wrong." Clarke answered carefully. Normally she would have refused to answer the question and would have just hung up once she realized she had the wrong number but there was something familiar about the voice on the other end.

"Clarke?  Clarke Griffin? How... I haven't heard from or seen you in nearly fifteen years." The man's voice softened at the mention of Clarke's name, why did he sound so familiar?

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"It's Wells' father, Thelonious." His voice broke and Clarke barely made out what he had said but it clicked in her mind and she stared wide eyed at Bellamy who gave her a confused look.

"It's Thelonious." She mouthed to him while she held the phone away from her mouth.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Wells' father." She whispered and then brought the phone back against her face. "Thelonious. It has been a long time." Her voice carried with a confidence that she really didn't feel. "I was hoping to get a hold of Wells. He gave me this number a week or so ago and told me to call him sometime...."

"I should have known he'd go to you." Jaha said quietly with a disappointed sigh.

"Excuse me?"

"He had no business putting himself into the middle of this Clarke. And I would suggest that you stay out of it as well."

"I'm not exactly sure what you are referring to but..."

"Don't bother lying to me Clarke. I know what my son was looking into. And I told him what I am about to tell you, leave well enough alone. The past will only work against you if you drag it back up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have...."

"Wait! Where is Wells? I want to talk to him. If you know what he was looking into then you know that he knows the truth about my father's death. I think I deserve to know it too, Jaha." Clarke bit out the name and felt Bellamy's hand rest on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. 

"Do not go down that road, Clarke. Wells should have left it alone and so should you. It is not worth it." The man's voice sounded tired and strained. It was so far from the strong confident man that Clarke remembered knowing as a child.

"Don't you dare tell me it's not worth it! He was my father! And you killed him!"

"I..I Killed him?"

"Wells found the police report on your computer. We know that you were with him at the accident!" Clarke stood up suddenly from the couch and began to pace around the small living room. How had this gone from what was supposed to be a simple conversation with an ally to an accusation against the possible murderer of her father?

"Clarke, you have no idea what you are talking about. And I am begging you to stay out of it. Stay as far away from all of this as you possibly can. This is not something you want..."

"How could you possibly know what I want? And where do you get off telling me what I should be staying out of?  What are you so afraid of me finding? If you're innocent why would you tell me..."

"BECAUSE I. LOST. MY. SON!" Thelonious suddenly screamed out. His voice carried out loud enough for Bellamy to hear despite the distance between him and Clarke and he was instantly on his feet and standing directly behind her. "I lost...I lost my Son." Jaha brokenly said once more. "He is dead because of this whole mess. And if you don't stay away from it I'm afraid you'll be next. _"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you all seen the trailer!? I seriously cannot wait until the 30th!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooo!!!! This part is going to be a little less fluff and a little more intrigue :) But also some fluff, because we need to know how Clarke and Bellamy officially got together. Am I right!?
> 
> Thanks for all the love for Part 1!


End file.
